The present invention relates generally to the field of file cabinet drawers and desk drawers. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of drawer pulls for use with the drawers of file cabinets, desks and the like.
File cabinet drawers and desk drawers are often designed with an integral drawer pull. However, the use of an integral drawer pull limits a manufacturer's ability to configure the pull shape and material to the particular aesthetic requirements of a user. Furthermore, the manufacture of an integral drawer pull can be a difficult process.
One type of drawer pull has been constructed for use with an aperture within the front panel of a drawer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,686 issued to R. A. Benoit discloses a drawer pull for use in a recess or cavity in a drawer front. A box-shaped section is shaped around an aperture in the drawer front in order to form an enclosure that secures the drawer pull. The drawer pull has a curved body that fits within the cavity of the drawer front. Two oppositely extending detent portions extend from the pull in order to mate with two spaced apart flanges extending from the front of the drawer.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,634 issued to Fusselman discloses a pull for use inside an aperture in the front panel of a drawer. A box-shaped housing with an open-top is attached to the rear surface of the front panel. A J-shaped trim element is attached to the upper edge of the aperture. A pair of locking tabs on the trim element mate with a downwardly extending lip from the upper edge of the aperture to thereby secure the trim element to the front panel.
One disadvantage of these types of devices is that these pulls require that an aperture be cut in the front panel of the drawer thereby adding complexity to the manufacturing process and detracting from the appearance of the drawer. Furthermore, the additional structure of a box-shaped housing may be necessary to enclose the aperture in the front panel. Another disadvantage of these pulls is that the length of these pulls is limited to the size of the corresponding aperture. Thus, a user has a much more limited space in which to grab the pull.
Therefore, a simple and more versatile drawer pull is needed.